The Grey Jedi Order
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: While exploring the caves of his home world a young Aaran Torsin (OC) finds a Holocron inside that reveals to be a Voss Mystic. Who instructs Aaran in the ways of the force and becomes a Grey Jedi.
1. Grey

The Grey Jedi Order

Chapter 1: Grey

Currently on the planet Datoonie a young boy was exploring an old cave. The boy in question name was Aaran Torsin he is about 3'5 age 7. He has black hair and blue eyes he wore a white short sleeve shirt with tan cargo shorts with a canteen filled with water tide to his waste he also had on a beige bucket hat. Aaran worked on a small farm with his Dad, his mother had just died last year do to a disease. His Dad was currently in town selling their harvest so Aaran had the whole day to himself. Aaran had a very adventures personality and would often explore the caves of his home.

Aaran was currently wondering through a cavern he hadn't explored, but their was something weird about this one it was as if something was calling to his as to what that something was he didn't know. He soon came to a dead end, but he felt as though something was their. He then walked up to the wall and searched it. He found a hidden panel and pressed it opened a hidden compartment, and what was in side was a strange cubed shaped device with a white crystal. He took out the strange cubed and examined it.

The object stated to open up causing Aaron to drop it. A holographic figure of a Voss Mystics. "Hello youngling I see that you are strong with the force."

"Who or what are you, what is that device, and what's the force?" asked Aaran in a very confessed voice.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power it's an energy field that all living things create it surrounds and penetrates us it binds the galaxy together. As to the devise and as too who I am a Voss Mystic, and this device is known as a holocron a device used by both the Jedi and the Sith during the Great Hyperspace war I infused my spirit into this Holocron and hid it her on Datoonie so that it would be safe."

"I see so were you a Jedi or a Sith?" The Voss Mystic shook her head. "I was neither I was what was known as a Grey Jedi."

Aaran raised an eyebrow as the Mystic continued. "A Grey Jedi is a Force user that walks both the paths of the Light and Dark sides of the force, but unlike the Sith Grey Jedi do not fully submit to the Dark side."

"So why did you hide your Holocron exactly and why have you awoken know?" asked Aaran.

"I had a vision of a horrible future of where the Galaxy was engulfed in great Darkness, but I also saw someone who would be able to master both sides of the Force and create a brand new order," said the Mystic.

"So you think I'm this savor?" asked Aaran.

The Voss Mystic nodded her head. "Yes, you are incredibly strong with the Force I can train you to control this power if you except."

Aaran thought about everything he heard just know if she was right then the Galaxy was in great danger and only he could save it. He then thought about everything in the galaxy and how horrible it was. He would finally have the strength and power to fix it. He the got on one knee and bowed his head and slowly looked up to the Voss Mystic.

"When do we start Master?" asked Aaran as the spirit of the Voss Mystic smiled.

 **Well their we have what will happen to Aaran will he succeed will he fail in his mission you'll have to continue reading to find out. Also write a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Training and Beginning

The Grey Jedi Order

Chapter 2: Training and Beginning

Three years have passed on the planet Datoonie a now 10 year old Aaran was currently practicing his lightsaber training in a large field. After Aaran found the Holocron the Voss Mystic began instructing him in the ways of the force. Luck for him his and his dads farm started getting very plentiful so he was able to hire some workers to help with the harvest and he was able to train more. In those three years Aaran had gone through quiet the change he was know 5'0 feet he decided that he would keep his black hair short. He know wore long black pants with a light long blue shirt.

The Holocron was opened and Aaran master was currently walking around him instructing him. "Remember Aaran your stances must be strong when you wield you lightsaber."

Aaran deactivated his lightsaber and took a bow. "Yes, master perhaps we should try something else?"

"Yes, we should practice with the force," said the Mystic as she and Aaran made their way to three large rocks.

"Now you must levitate these three rocks and stack them," said the Mystic.

Aaran sat cross-legged in the center of the three large rocks. He began to breath in and out in and out. The rocks started to shake a little then they started to lift off the ground by about a foot. The rocks finally started to lift off into the air. Aaran concentrated on the rocks and line them up on top of each other. Aaran soon let all of the rocks fall into place.

"Good your training is progressing quiet well," said the Mystic.

* * *

 **This isn't a full update just something I'm putting up for a little while until I get my inspiration back. I need some ideas for Jedi training and what should Aaron do after he finishes his training.**

 **I'm also going or have already opened up a poll on what Aaron army should be made of depending on how soon you've read this story.**

 **I just want to take a break from this story and write something else for a little while.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
